1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical distribution system, and, more particularly, to a circuit selector assembly in an electrical distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical distribution systems are used in conjunction with modular office furniture and typically consist of a plurality of electrical distribution harnesses, which are respectively associated with wall panels, work surfaces, etc. The distribution harnesses include end connectors, which are coupled together using jumper cables. Each wiring harness also typically includes one or more output connectors, which are used for coupling with a modular electrical component, such as an electrical receptacle. Each output connector generally is in the form of a single row of terminals having ports, which are keyed to allow connection with only a particular type of electrical component. For example, a particular keying configuration for mating connectors ensures that only a particular one of multiple circuits within the wiring harness is connected therewith.
Track type electrical distribution systems are known in which an extruded track has a housing with a plurality of slots extending therein. Each separate slot carries a single conductor bar. An electrical component, such as an electrical receptacle, includes multiple different projections, which are respectively received within the multiple slots. Each projection electrically couples with a corresponding conductor bar in a corresponding slot. Although such track type distribution systems effectively provide power to a modular electrical component, the multiple different slots and corresponding projections may be relatively complicated to manufacture. Further, with many track type distribution systems, there are no provisions to ensure that the modular electrical component is correctly coupled with the conductor bars, so as to prevent incorrect coupling, for example with reverse polarity.
What is needed in the art is a system that is easy to manufacture and allows for reconfiguration of an entire track system in a simple manner.